I Walked Away
by Xx-AddictedToTwilight-xX
Summary: Set in the 21st century in Forks. Rosalie is human, and she falls in love with Emmett. When she's offered a chance to be with him forever, or live a normal human life, fulfilling her aspirations, what does she choose? One shot. Rosalie x Emmett


**This is my entry for .Cucumber's Rosalie and Emmett challenge. **

**Rosalie is human. She's offered a chance to be with Emmett forever- what does she do?**

**This is set in the 21st century, in Forks. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella are vampires.**

Emmett POV

I watched as Rosalie Lillian Hale, the most beautiful girl in the school, got up at the end of class as and walked out alone. That's right: the school's most beautiful girl- alone. You'd think that she would have a bunch of girls flanking her, or tons of boys following her, willing to do anything.

That's how it was last year, when she first came to this school. Forks High School had an amazingly low population of 357 students, and for a new student to some was a spectacle, let alone a gorgeous girl who could pass as a model.

The day she arrived, girls clustered around her, desperately trying to talk to her, to become her first friend, so that they would have something to brag about to the others. It became a competition among the boys to see who could succeed in asking Rosalie out first.

But soon everyone learned that Rosalie was not the kind of girl that could be messed with. She rejected each and every boy's offer, and ignored all the girls. She was nicknamed the Ice Queen: frozen, unfriendly and snobbish.

It was all these things that I admired in her. Her cold exterior, but warm, loving heart, which she would reveal to only a few select people that I happened to be a part of.

A few months after she came to Forks High, I started to talk to her, to become friendly. She didn't push me away like she did the other buys and girls; in fact, she opened her heart to me. She became the closest thing to a friend I ever had. She wasn't afraid to be herself in front of me.

Her blood didn't bother me too much either; I found it bearable to be around her. Of course, I needed to hunt much more than usual, but I was willing to take any measures to spend more time with Rosalie.

I found myself falling in love with her day by day. Everything about her attracted me: her caring nature to those she loved, her protectiveness, even her vanity and selfishness!

I professed my love to her one day, and I was taken aback when she said loved me too. We started going out officially, but Rosalie started to become suspicious. She wanted to know why I never ate anything, how my eyes changed colors, how I was so strong, why I didn't come out into the sun.

I couldn't exactly tell her- it would be breaking the first and foremost vampire rule. She got angry, and we fought. We broke up, we got back together. She shouted, I shouted, she cried, I comforted her.

My "family" didn't really approve of my relationship- with the exception of Alice and Esme. Esme wanted me to be happy, and Alice assured me that I would be happy with Rosalie- that I was doing the right thing. Jasper and Edward both thought I was foolish, falling in love with a human, and Carlisle and Bella weren't discouraging, but they weren't encouraging either.

A week earlier Rosalie and I got into our worst fight so far. She hadn't spoken to me since then, no matter how many times I tried calling her or appearing on her doorstep asking for forgiveness.

My attitude reflected my relationship: when we were together and happy, I was happy, goofy, being my normal self. When we were apart, I didn't talk much to the others, I didn't crack a single joke, and I barely smiled.

I knew it was taking a toll on the other members of my family, but there was no way I could be happy without Rosalie. I tried to convince them- and I could tell that Carlisle was seriously considering letting me break the rules and tell her.

"Emmett?" The teacher called from the front of the class. "School is over. You can go. Unless of course, you would rather stay here…" She winked suggestively and I fought the urge to grimace.

"No thanks," I said quickly, exiting the classroom.

What had I been doing, just sitting there? Rose was probably already gone by now. I went as fast as I could, without alerting the humans that I could go much, much faster than them. When I reached the parking lot, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella were waiting impatiently for me. Rosalie's Toyota Corolla was gone.

Dejected, I walked towards Edward's Volvo and sat myself inside it. Alice gave me a sympathetic look.

My siblings were too used to my silence by now to say anything about it. They let me sit in peace, and when we got home, I went to my room, waiting for Carlisle to come back from the hospital. I needed to discuss something with him.

Hours later, he returned, and when I was sure he was in his office, I made my way there and sat behind his desk.

"Emmett," he frowned. "What is it?"

"Well, Carlisle…" I took a deep breath, even though, being a vampire, I actually didn't need to breathe. It was more of a habit that had stuck since when I was human. "Can I tell Rosalie?"

He understood immediately, and his expression turned to one of pity. "Look, Emmett-"

"Carlisle, I _love _her! It isn't some kind of petty infatuation! It's the real thing- like how you love Esme, or Jasper loves Alice! I can't bear fighting with her like this, and I know she's not going to be with me until I'm absolutely truthful with her." I paused. "And I can assure you, she won't tell a soul anything I tell her."

Carlisle watched me, his young face indecisive. "I don't know," He finally said. "I understand you love her. But we have our rules, and telling her would not only put our entire family in danger, but her as well."

That hit me hard. I hadn't considered the possibility that telling her would put her in danger. The Volturi, the 'royalty' of vampires would want to kill her for knowing our secret.

"If you think you can protect her completely, then you have my permission." He said. I stared at him, shocked. Was I hearing things?

"But understand this: there is again, a possibility of her being frightened of you once she finds out. She might consider you evil, unreal, and may not wish to be with you anymore. So think carefully before you do anything," he warned.

I nodded, and trudged back to my room. I was in no better mood than earlier, despite having Carlisle's permission to tell Rosalie what I truly am. Carlisle was right, of course. There was a chance that she may not accept me for who I am. But part of me refused to believe that.

No, I told myself. Rosalie isn't like that. She loves you. She'll stay with you, even if she finds out that you're a vampire. I truly believed that- that Rose would stay with me. She might be a little frightened at first, but then when she realizes that I'm still the same person she fell in love with, she'll be fine with it.

Assuring myself with these thoughts, I ran to Rosalie's house. I could tell from the number of pounding hearts and from the scent that Rosalie was alone inside. I knocked on her door, almost nervously.

The door swung open, and she stood there, looking beautiful as ever. She started to close the door, but I blocked it with my hand and entered.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked furiously.

"Just listen to me Rose-"

"Listen? Why? So you can tell me a bunch of lies, _again_?"

"No- listen-"

"I've done my listening, Emmett Cullen! Now get OUT!"

"Wait, Rosalie! I'm going to tell you the truth!" I said desperately.

She crossed her arms and glared, but said nothing, so I took that was an affirmative to continue.

"I'm not human," I blurted out.

She snorted. "I always knew you were an abnormal alien-"

"No, Rosalie, listen to me. I'm not human," I said seriously. "I'm a vampire."

The word hung between us, her stance slowly stiffening. "A- A vampire?" She asked. She looked extremely scared. "You can't be."

"I am."

"Then how are you here?" She shouted. "Vampires can't come out during the day!"

I chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Those are just myths," I told her.

"I don't believe you."

"Would you like me to show you?" I asked, surprising myself by my willingness.

She nodded. I sighed, and then motioned for her to follow me outside. I looked around, and then snapped off the bottom rung of the iron ladder leaning against her house. Looking at her fear filled eyes, I crushed the iron to dust.

"How…?" She trailed off, her eyes wide.

I took a step forward tentatively, and she took several steps back, hurriedly. "Please don't be scared," I pleaded. "I've been waiting for this moment ever since I fell in love with you."

I took another step and she held her ground, until I closed the space between us.

"I love you, Emmett," she admitted, tears glistening on her cheeks. "All those times we fought… it killed me to shout at you…"

I wiped the tears gently from her cheeks. "I love you, too. And that's all that matters now."

I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, and smiled when I felt her arms go around me.

* * *

Over the next few months Rosalie and I became closer than we had ever been. She asked me endless questions about vampires and I answered them patiently. I explained everything she had asked before- why I didn't eat, why I couldn't go into the sun, etc.

Rosalie got along pretty well with my family. She and Alice hit off the moment they got to know each other, when they discovered they both had a passion for fashion. Bella and Rose were a little awkward around each other, since they didn't have much in common. Edward and Rosalie bonded over music; they both played the piano exceptionally well. Jasper stayed away from Rosalie, and told her that it was not because he disliked her, but because he didn't have too strong a resistance, and that her blood might tempt him. That scared her, because I had told her that all of us were animal drinkers, and we could be around humans quite easily. I described Jasper's past to her, and she understood why he was so careful around her.

Esme accepted her as another one of her daughters, just like Bella and Alice. It made me happy to see my "mother" and girlfriend get along so well. Carlisle also was nice to Rose, and they got along well.

When I dropped her off at home after visiting my family for the first time, she gushed, "Your family is so perfect, Emmett!"

But now the school year was coming to a close and I was at a loss as to what to do. Carlisle had informed us a few weeks ago that we would be moving once again when the school year finished- people were starting to get suspicious as to why he and Esme still looked so young.

I spent hours thinking about. I had two options- I could ask Rosalie to come with us, hoping that she would want to join my family, or I would have to leave her. I was hoping it wouldn't come to the second option; I couldn't bear the thought of having to be away from her.

Making my decision, I went to Rose's house. I knocked on the door, and she opened. I was feeling a sense of déjà vu; this had happened months before. Only this time, she opened the door, smiling at me and kissing me in greeting.

"Hey, Emmett!" She smiled. "I was just studying for our Calculus final."

"Rose," I said seriously. "We need to talk."

The smile slid off her face. "Talk? Wh-Whats wrong?"

RPOV

I stared up at Emmett, smiling.

"Rose," he said in a serious tone. "We need to talk."

I felt my smile disappear. Talk? Talk about what? Did he not love me anymore? Had he found someone else?

"Talk? Wh-Whats wrong?" I asked.

He looked down. "Can I come in?"

I let him in without saying anything and then perched myself on the edge of the couch while he sat opposite me.

"Rose… We're leaving."

I looked at him, astonished. I felt as though the world was falling apart. And after all, it was. _My _world was falling apart.

"What?" I asked, my voice shaking. I couldn't believe it. Emmett couldn't leave me like that!

"We're leaving," he repeated. He began to speak very quickly. "We've already been here for almost 4 years, and people are getting suspicious. Carlisle and Esme look the same as they did four years ago, while everyone else their age is aging."

"What am I supposed to do then?" I shouted, my voice breaking. "I can't live my life without you, Emmett!"

"I know. I can't live without you either, which is why I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well, you could come with me and my family…" He trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

I thought about that. "With your family?" I sniffed.

He nodded, coming to sit next to me. He wiped my tears. "Yeah, you could move with us, after graduation, and then we could be together forever!" He smiled enthusiastically.

"But Emmett, I'm human!" I pointed out. "I can't live with your vampire family, and one day I'm going to die and-"

"Shh…" He said. "How about if you become a vampire?" He asked, smiling.

I gulped. Me, a vampire? Beautiful, fast, strong… I could just imagine the possibilities. "But what about my family?" I asked. "You said that a new born vampire can't be near humans, and that when you become a vampire you give up your human families because you can never meet them again."

"Yes, well…" Emmett fiddled uncomfortably with a lock of my hair.

"I'd have to give up my family wouldn't I?" I asked with horror. "And never come back to them…" I started crying again, and Emmett wrapped his arms around me. Finally, I wiped my tears away. "I need to think. I need some time alone… I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

I closed the door behind him and ran upstairs to my room. I threw myself onto my bed and thought over what Emmett had said.

I had a chance to join Emmett for eternity. Then why was I thinking it over? I loved Emmett; I shouldn't be uncertain about this.

But the thing was- I had always envisioned my life as a normal, human one. I would graduate, go to college and fulfill my dream of becoming a biologist, get married to a man who loved me, have kids with him and become a mother.

I had met the man who loved me, and whom I loved, but even if we did get married, we wouldn't be able to have kids. If there was one thing I wanted all my life, it was to become a mother. Okay, so maybe not my whole life. But ever since I saw the love and adoration children had for their mothers and vice versa, I had imagined having a child that loved me, and whom I loved. The one person who would love me no matter what; for what child does not love their mother?

When my old friend's elder sister had a baby boy, I imagined myself in her place at the party she threw after his birth. She got some much attention showered on her and her baby. I wanted that- the love and affection.

I knew enough about vampires to know that if I decided to step into eternity with Emmett, I would give up my chance forever of becoming a mother. Granted, I could adopt, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't like having a child of my own.

I think Emmett was expecting me to go with him, for I had never told him my dreams. He never once thought that I might want a normal human life, with a college degree, a job and a human family.

Of course he didn't. I sighed out loud. He had no recollection of when he was human; and if he did, he didn't mention it. He couldn't imagine a human life, he had said once. The speed, the strength… Everything a vampire was gifted with attracted him. I'm sure, if he was given a chance to either stay as a vampire or become human, he would choose to stay a vampire.

By the time my father returned from work and my mother from her tea party with the twins in the evening, I was still undecided. All through out dinner I was silent, and they kept asking what had happened to me.

I couldn't tell them- they didn't know the Cullen's secret. I had to make this decision on my own- no one could help me.

I stayed up all night thinking about. I should have been studying- our finals were starting soon. But I couldn't think about anything other than the fact that I had to choose between two things: Emmett, or my dreams.

If I wasn't so adamant about having a human life I would have said yes to Emmett without any hesitation. It was with these troubled thoughts that I fell asleep.

The next day at school everything was so normal. Everyone went about, doing their normal day-to-day activities, no one realizing that I was suffocating under the pressure of my decision to make.

Emmett and his family were normal as well. They didn't bring about the topic of their move and I was grateful for that. There was one more thing I needed to add to the choices: giving up Emmett also meant giving up Alice, the one and only best friend I'd had my whole life.

I know Emmett was wondering what I had decided the whole day- I didn't voice my thoughts, but I could see him watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

All throughout lunch and the one class Edward and I had together, he was watching me worriedly. It was too late when I finally realized that he could hear everything I was thinking- he knew the struggle I was going through. I asked him quietly after class not to tell Emmett, and he agreed.

So after school I found myself yet again on the coach, next to Emmett. The twins were playing upstairs in their bedroom and my mother was in the kitchen, on the phone with her friend, so I was confident about not being over heard.

"So, have you decided?" He asked, finally, after moments of silence.

I shrugged. "Kind of," I said quietly.

I could tell he wanted to know, but he kept silent for the time being until I finally faced him and told him. "Well, Emmett, I love you. I really do. But…" I explained to him everything: my dreams, my aspirations, and my hope of having a normal human life.

His face fell with every word I spoke, until finally he stared at me, heartbroken. "You're not coming," was all he said, before he got up and raced out of the house, much too fast for humans to see.

I managed to drag myself up to my bedroom and onto my bed. I let the tears out, crying for Emmett and the love I had just lost.

* * *

Emmett and I spent as much time as we could together before he had to leave. Now today he was leaving- tonight in fact. I was at his house for the last time, saying goodbye to all his family members.

I shed tears when I said bye to all of them- especially Alice. She was the best friend I had never known- the best friend I would never have again.

Their sadness with which they said goodbye touched me. Jasper was brave enough to give me a hug. Alice and Esme dry sobbed.

At last, I ended up outside, alone with Emmett on his doorstep. We stared into each others eyes, until it was dark, and I realized I had to be home soon.

We didn't kiss; we didn't hold hands- we just stared into each others eyes, memorizing every detail of each other's face.

When it was time for me to go, I lifted my hand and traced his face once, trying to remember the feeling of the cold and hardness. I felt tears spilling out of my eyes, but neither of us made any move to wipe them.

Emmett and I had decided that we would not keep in touch. I thought it would be best- I wouldn't be able to handle seeing him again. I was normally not the type of person to show emotion, but with Emmett, all of that went away. This would be the last time we see each other, for the rest of our lives.

And then I turned around- turned away from Emmett, my true love, the only one who would ever have my heart. I walked away, not looking back once, leaving my heart behind me.

**Sad, I know :(**

**Review, and hope that I win!!**


End file.
